Condolences
by DarkPrincess128
Summary: Commander Greil is dead, and Ike is taking it very hard. But so is Titania...They need to grieve together. TitaniaxIke.


**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem is not mine.**

**A/N: I've written one other fanfic on the subject of Greil's death and how Ike takes it. That was a songfic and it was portrayed as him doing it alone. I've decided to do a different point of view on the matter…in this one, he and Titania will get through it. I'm definitely altering what actually happened in the game, but that's the fun of fanfiction! Enjoy.**

It was a cold, rainy night, and the battle was over. The Black Knight had defeated Ike's father, and he had tried to save him by carrying him to their house and encouraging him to stay, hold on a little longer. It was in futile, unfortunately, and Greil died in his son's arms.

The night had passed and Ike walked his way over to Titania's quarters. He wanted to make sure she knew already, since she was one of the people that his father put a lot of trust into. He wanted to make sure she was okay, and ask her for help if she was willing to give it. He needed her battle and commanding knowledge, and her general support if he were to assume command of the company.

He walked over to her house. He was sure she had heard the news by now…urgent news such as this travels fast, and considering she was an extremely valuable member of the company and a friend of his father's, she had to know by now.

Ike arrived and knocked softly, politely, but firmly on the door. A voice, slightly choked, was heard. "Wh-Who is it?"

"It's Ike," Though he was technically now of higher power than her, he still thought of her as an upper. He was certainly no more skilled than she, though he could definitely work on it. Hopefully, she'd help him what that too.

He heard footsteps and he could hear the bolts being undone as the door opened and a sad redhead was staring back at him. Her face was slightly pink, but stained enough to tell she had taken it hard, which was not exactly surprising. She was wearing simple clothes, as was he. Her hair was down, which was a change. She looked very nice with it differently styled.

"Come in, please," Titania motioned.

Ike walked in. Titania was making tea and for the most part, it was silent. A fire was raging in the fireplace, and the sound of the tea kettle could be heard. But that was the extent of the noise level in her home.

"When did you hear?" Ike asked, to break the silence and get around to the point of him going there.

"Last night. Oscar told me. I know I am taking this so hard, but I just…he was such a great man…and I am very, very sorry for your loss."

"I understand how you feel. And thank you."

She nodded with a small smile, and motioned to the seat for him to sit down. He did so. She went back to her kitchen where she had been making tea, and called to him. "Would you like a cup of tea? I j-just made it," she sniffled.

"That would be wonderful," Ike replied, and waited not too much longer for her to bring it in. She sat on a chair near his.

"His last moments were with you, weren't they?" Titania asked, cupping her hands around the cup.

"Yes…indeed they were. Is there something you wanted to know?"

"Well," Titania pondered this, smiling lightly. "I feel foolish asking this now, but I wanted to know what he said. You don't have to tell me…"

Ike put a hand on her shoulder. "It's fine. I trust you and I understand the friendship between you and my father."

"Th-Thank you…" He had a strong hand, she mused. A lot like Greil's…

He repeated exactly what he had said the night before. Ike taking over the company, having to take care of Mist, and even told her about the battle with the Black Knight. Everything seemed necessary and the words just spilled out. He hadn't even meant to tell her this much. But she seemed to want to know…and he wanted to tell her. She needed to know, and he felt comfortable with her, telling her all this.

Titania just shook her head after he was finished telling her all about it. "I just can't believe he's really gone…slain by his own student, even. I just can't believe it…and I feel awful that I am taking this so hard. When I think of what you and Mist are going through, and how I am merely a member of the company…speaking of which, there is something of awful news I need to tell you." _Not that there isn't enough bad news already, _Titania thought.

Ike furrowed his eyebrows. "What is it?"

She sighed, suddenly not wanting to tell him. She hoped he didn't blame her for it…Ike was so wonderful and she didn't want him to think this was her fault.

_Wait…what?_

"Shinon and Gatrie…they left…they heard Commander Greil had died and you were taking over…they just left…"

Ike sighed too. "Thank you for telling me. If you hadn't-"

"Soren would," she finished. They both chuckled and looked at each other for a long moment.

Ike broke the stare and continued on. "It doesn't surprise me, either. Shinon never liked me."

Titania quickly said, "When I heard, I tried to run and stop them. I really did. But it was all a waste of time…"

He nodded and pulled her into an embrace. Times were so hard right now. Everyone needed somebody to grieve with.

Then, Titania couldn't help herself…she started crying again. "I'm so, so sorry…"

Ike held her tighter. "It…everything will be okay. We need to talk strategy now."

Titania was more than happy to oblige. Everything would be fine with Ike leading…as long as she was right behind him.

**A/N: I hope I didn't make Titania into a wimp here! Please review. I 3 reviews.**


End file.
